Courge, cloportes et volonté
by Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua
Summary: Le oneshot promis pour la centaine de reviews dépassée dans Juste une question de temps. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J'ai rieeeeeennnnn d'autre que l'ordi avec lequel j'ai tapé cette histoire. Rafistolé au scotch. L'ordi, pas l'histoire.

**Bon, oneshot promis, oneshot publié. Avec un jour de retard, mais ce samedi fut particulièrement éprouvant en plus de la semaine qui le précéda. **

**Histoire dédié donc à Follinette et Yzeute qui ont bien voulu participer à ma petite proposition. Merci encore de me lire et de commenter, les filles. ^^**

**Et pis Sombri, si tu me lis, qu'est-ce que t'en penses-tu?**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

-Hé, Snape! Tourne un peu ton gros nez par ici!

L'adolescent se retourna au troisième appel de ce genre, le regard noir et les lèvres pincées.

-Black, fous-moi la paix!

-Faut qu'on parle.

-Parler? T'as bien assez de ta courge à lunettes, de la poire aux habitudes criminelles et du bout de gras qui suit le tout pour discuter à foison.

Sirius fronça les sourcils avant de grogner.

-Remus n'est pas un criminel.

Un reniflement hautain de la part de l'autre.

-Ah ouais? Et tu croyais faire quoi de ce qui serait resté de moi l'an passé, hein?

-Ce... j'ai déconné, ok? C'est la cinquième fois que j'te le répète depuis le début du mois et on est que le 3.

-C'est pas assez. J'veux te voir à genou.

-Jamais.

-T'es parti pour jouer les perroquets dans ce cas. Sur ce, j'ai mieux à faire. Retourne à tes miasmes.

Le Gryffondor attrapa un bras maigrelet et le tira malgré sa résistance dans un recoin sombre. Le Serpentard parvint à se dégager en sifflant des jurons. Sirius, lui, restait obstiné et impassible.

-Faut qu'on cause, j'ai dit.

-Y a rien à dire, Black.

-J'ai eu ta langue dans mon gosier une bonne minute l'autre fois. Y a matière à discuter, crois-moi.

-...Un Império. Salut.

-Un pas en arrière, Snape, et j'te refous à poil en public.

La menace sembla faire effet. Le concerné n'en plissa pas moins les yeux de colère et son ton n'en fut pas moins grinçant.

-Ne t'attribue donc pas les mérites de la bande de cloportes qui te sert d'amis, veux-tu? C'est bel et bien ce sale petit pourri de Potter qui m'a...

-Qui t'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là.

-Très bien, j'me casse.

Le rouge et or s'interposa pour de bon entre Snape et sa destination, ignorant le regard furieux que l'autre lui lança.

-On s'est embrassés, Snape!

-Moins fort!

-Fais-moi taire comme la dernière fois si tu l'assumes si peu.

-... T'es même pas conscient de l'absurdité de tes paroles... J'ai rien à faire avec toi.

-T'es le premier à m'avoir enlacé.

-Tu me tenais pas le col!

-T'as fini par glisser tes mains sous ma chemise.

-... Un accident.

-La déboutonner en était aussi un?

Sirius fit un pas en avant tandis que l'autre recula de deux, l'air visiblement perturbé et mal à l'aise.

-Je... Ça t'aurait distrait en cas de fuite. J'aurais gagné du temps.

-C'est ça. De même que le fait que ce soit toi qui me coince entre le mur et l'étagère, hmm?

-...

-Rougis tant que tu veux, t'aurais pu t'enfuir, tu l'as pas fait.

-Et alors?

-Alors, arrête de mentir et parlons-en!

-Et tu crois qu'on fait quoi, là?

-... Euh...

-Black, c'était quelque chose qui ne devait jamais avoir lieu. Pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne pas comprendre?

-On a failli s'envoyer en l'air dans la section Magie et Plantes en pot de la bibliothèque, va pas m'dire que c'était anodin!

-... Tu t'fais des films. On serait jamais allés jusq...

-T'avais ta main dans mon futal, bordel!

-...Tu f'sais pareil, j'allais pas me laisser faire comme ça...

La dernière réplique fut à peine murmurée, Snape baissant les yeux au sol, incapable de soutenir davantage le regard ferme et décidé de Sirius qui avançait sur lui jusqu'à le bloquer dans un coin d'alcôve. L'obscurité était telle qu'il sursauta légèrement en sentant le souffle tiède de l'autre sur son visage lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

-Snape, me laisse pas avec ce doute.

-Et si j'avais fait ça exprès, hein? Si j... j'vais... Me touche pas, Black.

-T'es brûlant.

-A force de supporter ta présence.

-T'as pas l'air d'en mener large. On est seul à seul pourtant.

-... Black, dégage.

-Pas avant d'avoir eu ma réponse.

-Tu veux savoir quoi, bordel?

-Ça t'a fait quoi?

-Quand Pince est finalement revenue? Un soulagement fou. Content? Maintenant tu me lâches!

-Te fous pas d'moi, Serpentard de mes... Snape.

Le ton forcé et contrôlé était supposé calmer le Serpentard. Il n'en fut que plus nerveux et se crispa intégralement lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres tièdes lui courir le long de la joue. Il n'osait plus parler et considéra un instant l'option « faire le mort » comme réellement envisageable. Puis Sirius continua d'une voix basse.

-Ça t'a fait quoi, Snape?

-J'te l'ai dit. T'es censé comprendre la langue, non?

-Tu fais bien de mentionner ça, tiens. T'avais particulièrement l'air d'aimer la mienne contre la tienne.

-Ce... arrête de parler d'ça!

-Pourquoi?

-T'as rien à gagner à aller raconter que Snivellus Snape t'as roulé une pelle lors d'une énième punition commune!

-Justement. Pourquoi t'es si tendu alors?

-Tu me parles depuis tout à l'heure avec la bouche sur mon visage.

-J'te donne mon avis à ma façon. J'suis un homme d'action, moi.

-T'en menais pas large au début...

-Tu reconnais donc avoir amorcé ce qui m'obsède depuis bientôt une semaine et demie.

-C'est ma faute si tu es incapable de passer outre?

-Et toi, alors? Regarde-toi... Snape, un peu de bonne foi serait de mise maintenant.

-Tu t'adresses pas à la bonne maison, là.

-En attendant tu restes celui auquel j'ai dû penser pour...

-Retire ta main tout d'suite!

Une main pâle et nerveuse accompagna le ton paniqué du Serpentard et balaya celle qui avait pressé son entrejambe afin d'illustrer la phrase qu'il n'avait volontairement pas terminé. Le Gryffondor sourit alors. Snape le sentit contre son visage, les lèvres remontant au niveau de son oreille pour lui murmurer:

-J'te demande juste de me dire ce que ça t'a fait, Snape. Pourquoi tu persistes à nier?

-... Je... Black...

Sa volonté commençait à flancher. Il ferma les yeux le plus fort possible, essayant de la rappeler à l'ordre.

-Depuis combien de temps, dis-moi?

Cette voix à ses oreilles faisait craqueler à chaque syllabe supplémentaire le vernis de son assurance. La main qui se posa sur ses hanches l'empêcha de réfléchir à sa réponse.

-Des mois... J'compte plus.

-... Des mois?

-Je me dégoûte depuis ce temps-là aussi, foutu Gryffondor.

-Oh pas encore, Snape, pas encore... Et moi alors? Tu crois que j'ai réussi à assumer le fait de t'imaginer pour prendre mon pied en solitaire?

-J'ai pas envie de savoir que tu... Vire ta main, bon sang!

-T'es au moins aussi excité que moi, Snape. Si t'arrêtais un peu ton speech. Plus tu t'obstines, moins je lâche. Donnant donnant.

-... J'ai envie d'toi et ça m'file la gerbe rien qu'à y penser.

-Un bien pour un mal. Savoureux équilibre des forces, Snape, décidément.

-J't'ai dit ce qu'il en était. Lâche-moi maintenant.

-Pas si vite. Envie d'moi genre?

-J'vais pas t'faire un dessin, bon sang!

-... T'aimerais qu'on le fasse?

-... Hein?

-Pas forcément là, tout d'suite. Quoique...

-T'es...t'es cinglé, Black.

-J'te demande de me répondre oui ou non, Snape.

-Mais...quoi?

-Tu veux qu'on couche ensemble un d'ces jours? Proche, si possible.

-...

-Alors?

-...Black, t'as rien à gagner et j'ai le peu d'amour-propre qui me reste à perdre.

-J'te laisserai décider de quoi faire et comment. Ça t'irait?

-Tu peux pas être sérieux.

-J'ai bien peur que si.

-... Snape...

-Et si ça continue après, hein?

-Comment ça? Tu veux dire...si t'y prends goût?

-... Oui.

Il avait soufflé sa réponse tandis que les lèvres du Gryffondor se posèrent enfin sur sa tempe, chuchotant la réponse de ce dernier peu après d'un ton esquissant soulagement et fierté. La volonté de Snape était un trophée de valeur aux yeux de Sirius Black, et l'euphorie légère mêlé d'excitation à l'entente de la réponse de l'autre ne lui donnèrent que plus envie de la faire plier.

-Je ne veux pas t'inquiéter, mais les risques peuvent être grands. Pour ma part... tu m'obsèdes depuis ce jour.

-C'était le soir.

-Snape.

-Quoi...?

-J'y compte bien, tu sais.

-Hein?

-Que t'y prennes goût. Que tu aimes ça. Avec moi.

Sirius ferma les yeux à son tour, n'y voyant de toute manière rien dans cette obscurité, savourant la tombée des derniers lambeaux de volonté dans la tête du Serpentard, souriant d'un air victorieux lorsqu'il sentit une main tremblante se poser sur sa nuque pour lui tourner le visage afin que l'autre posât enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'une manière oscillant entre la timidité et la réticence. Cède, maudite volonté, se répétait le Gryffondor tout en rendant le baiser à celui qui l'avait amorcé. Aussi particulier et délectable que la dernière fois. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il ne se trompait jamais de toute manière.

Il allait passer au grade supérieur en intensité lorsque un courant d'air froid l'enveloppa lorsque l'autre s'esquiva et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Une moue contrariée pinça les lèvres de Sirius lorsqu'il tâta l'endroit encore légèrement tiède de la pierre où Snape était resté adossé, puis sentit un sourire lui étirer irrésistiblement la bouche en lisant les caractères phosphorescents qui se détachèrent peu après le départ du Serpentard sur le mur, à hauteur de ses yeux.

« Salle sur demande. Après extinction des feux. Ce soir. A toi le choix de la déco. »

Il effaça l'inscription d'un sort et retourna sur ses pas, un sourire en coin persistant à tordre légèrement sa bouche. Merlin,ce qu'un Snape à l'échine courbée devant lui pouvait prendre dans sa tête une optique toute autre que l'habituelle, mais pas moins alléchante. Certes non.

**Fin... ou pas?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: あの不思議的なアホ達はアタシのモノじゃないよ。何の国語でも。なんか悔しいねぇ。

**Hop, les 200 reviews ont accéléré la tape de cette suite. En espérant qu'elle soit à la hauteur de l'étonnement béat dans lequel vos commentaires me laissent. ^^**

_Bien essayé, mais c'était la deuxième fois, ça. Cherche encore._

-Ah mais merde, c'est pas vrai !

Sirius froissa le morceau de parchemin et le jeta rageusement sur le sol pavé de la cour intérieure avant se mordiller pensivement et nerveusement la lèvre. Où se planquait-il, l'infâme lombric ? Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus depuis le début de la soirée.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il avait expliqué à James et Remus qu'il avait un rencard; ces derniers, habitués au fait, sachant que les questions indiscrètes ne fuseraient qu'une fois qu'il serait de retour avec un sourire niais au bec, se contentèrent d'un hochement de tête entendu.

Il s'était ensuite entraîné au haussement de sourcils suivi d'un sourire en coin qu'il comptait servir à Snape lorsqu'il le rejoindrait dans la Salle sur Demande, histoire de se la jouer « j'étais sûr que tu viendrais », et de contrebalancer l'invitation du Serpentard à se retrouver.

Il avait attendu ensuite patiemment l'heure du couvre-feu, scrutant le petit panneau « Severus Snape » qui avait flâné d'un rayonnage à l'autre de la bibliothèque... avant de passer près du lieu supposé de la Salle- il avait vérifié tout à l'heure- et de s'y arrêter quelques secondes avant de repartir pour son dortoir.

Sirius avait refermé la carte à ce moment-là et l'avait rangée dans sa poche tout en répondant au clin d'œil d'encouragement de James qui lui signala que Rusard avait curieusement bu un peu plus que de raison, son eau plate s'étant progressivement changée en eau-de-vie au cours du dîner, et de même pour miss Teigne. Le jeune Black remercia son ami d'une tape sur l'épaule et se faufila sous le regard un brin désapprobateur du préfet Lupin hors du dortoir, l'œil brillant. Ce soir-là, il allait passer du bon temps avec le Crochu. Et il comptait bien profiter pour lui faire sentir ces semaines de frustration à sa manière. L'autre en redemanderai, il le savait...

S'il avait su...

Il avait d'abord trouvé un mot coincé entre les fesses d'une gargouille- sculpture de la plus grande finesse modifiée visiblement à cet effet puisqu'elle reprit son honorable et chaste forme sitôt le parchemin ôté- à proximité de la position supposée de la Salle sur Demande. Il l'avait ensuite déplié, intrigué et pressé, Rusard était certes ivre mais bien décidé à mener sa ronde dans son intégralité. Une écriture fine dessinait de quoi lui faire froncer les sourcils :

_ Black,_

_Tu croyais vraiment t'en tirer- ou me tirer, pour être plus exact- à si bon compte ? Que nenni, mon p'tit père. Si tu veux _ton_ Snivellus, il te faudra le chercher comme il se doit là où vous vous êtes si gentiment passés le mot pour faire de ma vie un enfer _

_Loin d'être tien encore, _

_Severus Snape._

_P.S : Ton intellect frisant celui d'un babouin en rut, je vais me faire bon prince- haha- et te donner un indice. Il se trouve... dans cette présente lettre. Allez, use ta cervelle, Gryffondork, je t'attendrai tout au plus une heure._

_P.P.S : Je me suis trouvé un sort fort utile, à ce propos. Un sort qui couvre ma trace magique. Ta stupide carte dont j'ai largement entendu les mérites ne te sera d'aucun secours de ce côté._

Il lut à nouveau et relut une troisième fois encore, incrédule puis vexé et effroyablement déçu. Il s'était préparé à une soirée passée sous le signe de sa domination affective et voilà que l'autre l'avait devancé, et sacrément devancé. Il lui avait lancé un défi. Son honneur était à présent mis en jeu. Son honneur de Gryffondor. Impensable de ne pas le relever. Use t'a cervelle, qu'il avait dit... Il parcourut une nouvelle fois le parchemin des yeux et fit une petite moue supposée l'aider à trouver. Un bruit au loin lui indiqua que Rusard ne tarderait guère et il s'éloigna le plus vite possible, histoire de se trouver un coin où réfléchir. Il avait une heure environ...

Son Snivellus... Passés le mot... Le Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre. Bon sang, pourquoi cet abruti ne se laissait pas faire ? Et ce sort à la con qui rendait sa carte inutile... Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Passé le mot... Et s'il parlait de... ce jour-là, où il avait « malencontreusement » poussé le Serpentard dans la caisse de plipotins lors de la saison des amours avec l'aide de quelques uns de ses camarades et d'une obscure réaction en chaîne... ? C'était tordu comme tournure mais ça pouvait... Ah Merlin, où est-ce que ça s'était passé... ? La serre... Il se leva de son banc de pierre et tendit l'oreille. Un pas claudiquant sur la gauche... Il ferait un détour par le couloir aux moines en banquet spectral... Rusard devait être sacrément chargé pour se faire si peu discret ? Il devrait penser à remercier James s'il parvenait enfin à mettre la main sur le Crochu...

-...Snape ?

Il avait appelé d'une voix mesurée tandis qu'il passait la porte vitrée de la serre de Frau Kohlrabi, fouillant la semi-obscurité à la recherche d'une silhouette maigrelette. Un autre parchemin se trouvait à la place, coincé entre les mandibules d'une dionée. Sirius roula des yeux et le prit prudemment.

_Le coup des plipotins ? Ça m'a valu deux jours d'infirmerie et nombres de cicatrices que je te laisserai voir un jour, pour peu que tu parviennes à me convaincre... Ma formulation est des plus brumeuses, je te le concède. Un indice ? On se connaissait à peine. Grouille. Et gaffe à Rusard._

Sirius pinça les lèvres. Il se foutait ouvertement de lui, là... Sale petit... Bon... Ils se connaissaient à peine, donc... Souvenirs de première année donc... Ça remontait à si loin... Et les hostilités avaient commencé dès le début... Quelque chose qu'il avait préparé avec d'autres ?... Hmmm la fois où James et Peter l'avaient tenus pendant qu'il lui colorait les cheveux en blond platine à la manière des Malfoy qu'il semblait tant admirer... ? Ça y ressemblait bien, ça... Les couinements de Snape avaient résonné ce jour-là... Résonné... Ça s'était passé dans le Couloir des Trépannés, ça... Il sortit prudemment de la serre et sursauta. Une lumière vacillante provenait des escaliers un peu plus loin. Nom de nom, Snape avait calqué son parcours que celui de Rusard ou quoi ? Il s'éloigna le plus doucement possible, priant pour qu'un chat en plein cuvage ne vînt le trouver pour miauler pâteusement sa découverte à son maître aussi rond qu'elle. Un détour par le couloir aux arcades était de rigueur. Il perdait du temps, mais Snape ne perdait rien pour attendre...

Couloir des Trépanés... Sirius y accéda à bout de souffle, une montée d'une bonne cinquantaine de marches étant nécessaire pour le trouver... Il laissa échapper un chouinement haleté en voyant un autre parchemin plié en forme de crabe. Il grimaça. Il avait une sainte horreur de ces bestioles. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort de dépliage. Aucun effet. Snape devait l'avoir plié à la moldue... Il siffla un juron entre ses dents et ferma les yeux avant de tendre la main et se dépêcher de déplier l'infâme crustacé de parchemin, essayant de se convaincre qu'il dépliait une simple grue.

_Oui, je sais, ne me remercie pas. Avoir ton frère dans la même maison que la mienne est parfois bien utile... Alors comme ça, on se souvient de l'attentat capillaire qui t'as valu ta première colle avec mon nom dans le motif ? Trois et demi contre un rachitique, quel courage... Je suis ému, quelque part, de voir que tu n'as pas oublié, toi non plus. Pour des raisons différentes, je m'en doute. Mais non. Je ne parlais pas de ça... Relis, Black. Relis donc ce premier parchemin. Et use des quelques neurones voulant bien fonctionner. _

Sirius commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise à la longue. A quoi jouait le Serpentard ? Il avait voulu une soirée un tant soit peu romantique et l'autre se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler quelques épisodes d'humiliation personnelles. En quoi était-ce supposé l'exciter un tant soit peu ? Il regarda sa montre. Il lui restait peu de temps... et il voulait le voir, néanmoins. Autant par défi que mû à présent par une envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il était tout disposé à les effacer un par un, ces coups bas... Pour peu que l'autre se laissât enfin approcher...

Il relut le premier parchemin. Son Snivellus. Passé le mot... Son Snivellus... Il n'avait pas utilisé cette insulte typique d'eux en vain... Enfin... plus vraiment, maintenant, même Evans s'était mise à... Le Gryffondor sentit littéralement ses neurones fait tilt. Ça avait un rapport avec ce surnom, pour sûr... Surnom qu'il lui aurait lui-même lancé : _son_ Snivellus... Il relut à nouveau fébrilement, cette nouvelle donnée en tête. Passé le mot... Quand est-ce qu'il avait pu faire passer le mot à d'autres sans... ? Un souvenir s'imposa. La cour intérieure. Il venait de le couvrir d'une substance poisseuse à l'odeur écœurante trouvée lors d'une campagne de fouille dans le laboratoire de Slughorn... Un mot de travers de la part du jeune garçon maigrelet et terne qu'était Snape à l'époque avait provoqué la projection du liquide visqueux en question et les éclats de rire de l'assemblée. Et il l'avait ensuite gentiment reprit le surnom que lui avait donné James lors de leur toute première rencontre... Ce fut ce jour-là qu'il était devenu officiellement Snivellus Snape pour la majeure partie de leurs camarades...

Sirius se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux... Il voulait voir Snape... Lui parler et essayer de... La cour intérieure donc...

Il siffla un juron entre ses dents en apercevant le petit papier posé sur un banc en pierre. Il soupira une fois le message lu, exaspéré et réellement honteux à présent de devoir fouiller dans les souvenirs les moins joyeux pour Snape... La première fois alors... ? Bon sang mais de quoi il parlait... ? La première fois qu'il l'avait appelé Snivellus en public c'était dans cette cour et nulle part ailleurs... Quoique... Il y avait bien eu une fois, mais... il avait été défendu juste après, non ? Par Lily Evans, certes, qui s'était attirée les moqueries des deux-trois Serpentard présents et était partie, furieuse, en laissant Snape devant... la porte... de sa maison... avec les types en question. Sirius était parti peu après, prétextant une odeur laissant à désirer dans le coin et n'avait plus repensé à l'incident. Quelle gloire pouvait-il tirer devant des Serpentard après tout... ? Tête de turc d'un groupe de Gryffondor déjà populaire et défendu par une fille de la même maison... Les autres n'avaient pas dû le louper en effet...

Dortoir des Serpentard, donc...

Il s'y trouvait en effet, adossé au mur, une montre dans la main. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver. Le tableau à la Chandelle Chancelante l'éclairait suffisamment pour que le Gryffondor distinguât son petit sourire.

-T'es en retard, Black... Mais j'avoue que je suis surpris de te voir venir tout court...

-Snape, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

-Tu n'as pas apprécié mon petit jeu de piste ? C'était supposé... pimenter quelque peu cette pseudo-relation naissante pourtant...

-... Ils t'ont fait quoi, ce jour-là ? Après que je sois parti...

-Oh rien de bien méchant. Ils ont commenté à souhait le physique de rêve dont j'honore mes camarades quotidiennement, et ont lourdement insisté sur mon incapacité certaine à me montrer digne de ce que je suis ou désire être. Devant l'ensemble de la chambrée puis de la maison qui a rappliqué au fur et à mesure. C'est si curieux, un Serpentard...

-Snape, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-De ? Le jeu de piste ?

-Oui.

-... Tu vois toujours pas à quel point c'est illogique et absurde, toi et moi, avec le passé chargé qu'on a en commun ? J'ai dû faire un sacré tri cet après-midi pour trouver ce qui aurait pu te mener jusqu'ici...

Snape jeta un regard à sa montre et fit une moue.

-Les autres parchemins disséminés ça et là ne devraient pas tarder à reprendre leur forme normale...

-C'est-à-d... ?

Un petit « pouf » se fit entendre et une chauve-souris s'envola de la main de Sirius, surpris. Un cri se fit entendre dans le lointain, provoquant une deuxième moue du Serpentard.

-Pauvre Rusard. Si jeune encore dans sa carrière de surveillant... L'a dû trouver une partie des autres parchemins...

-Snape, j'suis désolé.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers le Gryffondor et le contempla en silence de longues minutes, ou du moins ce qui parut comme tel à Sirius.

-J'suis... désolé... Snape, vraiment, je...

-Pourquoi t'es venu jusqu'ici ?

-... Parce que... euh... c'est là où t'étais ?

-... Et ?

-J'voulais... t'voir.

-Pour ?

-M'excuser. Et t'montrer que j'suis sérieux. En retard... mais sérieux.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel.

-Cette vanne sur ton prénom, tu la sortais déjà dans le Poudlard Express qui nous a amenés ici la première fois.

-Snape, laisse-moi une chance de me racheter.

-Des années d'hostilités mutuelles ? Rachetées ? Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

-... Plus rien de ça.

-Le mal est déjà fait.

-... Je te demande en public si tu veux être mon petit ami. Quitte à mettre des semaines à convaincre James, Remus et Peter que toi et moi...

-Tu signes mon arrêt de mort chez les Serpentard.

-Bon sang, dis-moi alors c'que j'peux faire, Snape ?

Une série de grommellement se fit entendre par résonance. Rusard approchait. Snape poussa un petit soupir et fit signe à Sirius de s'approcher. Ce dernier s'exécuta, curieux et inquiet à la fois. Il se plaça devant le Serpentard et tenta une main sur le bras de celui-ci, cherchant à marquer un contact. L'autre regarda quelques secondes la main posée sur lui puis avança son visage pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres du Gryffondor. D'abord léger, puis de plus en plus insistant, forçant Sirius à le lâcher pour lui tenir la nuque, histoire de prolonger l'instant encore un peu. Merlin, il s'était fait désirer, ce contact... Il poussa un grognement de désapprobation lorsque Snape s'écarta et le repoussa gentiment.

-J'suis pas doué pour ce genre de trucs, tu t'en douteras...

-Snape, c'était...

-Mais j'veux bien m'améliorer... On en reparlera. Maintenant barre-toi, où les points en moins donneront un bien mauvais réveil à tes chers petits camarades. Au fait... y a jamais eu de sorts de camouflage magique. M'en veux pas. Je n'aime pas l'idée de te voir céder à la facilité.

Sur ces mots, le Serpentard disparut derrière une tenture et murmura trop bas le mot de passe de la porte, laissant Sirius dans le corridor à la merci du Cracmol imbibé dont les grognements se faisaient de plus en plus distincts. Courageux, mais pas téméraire, pour ce soir, il décida d'éviter une provocation aussi inutile que nuisible à cette relation curieuse qui semblait s'être mise en place, et reprit le chemin de son dortoir, usant de détours en tous genres pour finalement se glisser dans son lit, perplexe. La voix chuchotée de son ami lui parvint au bout de quelques minutes.

-Hé, Pad... D'jà rentré ? Bah alors ?

-... T'occupe, James.

-T'es pris un râteau ?

-Une pelle serait un peu plus pertinent comme terme.

-Héhé, t'as eu c'que tu voulais alors ?

-Pas vraiment... et plus que j'l'aurai pensé.

-... Pfff m'a l'air trop compliqué tout ça. J'te laisse à tes amours tordues. 'Nuit.

-Si tu savais, James... Si tu savais...

**Et euh à suivre?**

**Le temps me manque mais un merci immense à celles/ceux qui ont fait que ce p'tit chapitre sorte. *courbette***


End file.
